northanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute - Episode 2
In Episode 2 geht es um die Suche des Außerirdischen nach Schnucki. Außerdem um den Plan der Bibliothekarin, die Rache an der Hauptperson nehmen will.thumb|right|335 px Inhalt Der Außerirdische ist auf der Suche nach Schnucki. Irrtümlicherweise hält er die Hauptperson für Schnucki, da dieser gerade mit einer Jacke auf dem Kopf an der Wand steht. Die Hauptperson beschwert sich bei ihm, dass das Superbrot nicht funktioniert hat. Der Außerirdische ist überrascht und berichtet davon, wie er es entdeckt hat: Er stand gerade mit einem Brot in der Hand vor einem Monster. Als er es in seiner Hand zerdrückte, öffnete sich plötzlich eine Schranktür und das Monster wurde davon K.O. geschlagen. Deshalb dachte der Außerirdische, das Brot habe magische Kräfte. Allerdings öffnete in Wirklichkeit zufällig Scooby die Schranktür. Dann begiebt sich der Außerirdische wieder auf die Suche und findet Schnucki in einem Loch, aus dem er sie herausteleportiert. Doch kaum sind sie wieder vereint, müssen sie sich wieder trennen. Der Außerirdische will Treibstoff für das Raumschiff besorgen und Schnucki soll dieses schonmal putzen. Schnucki möchte sich aber vorher noch ein Buch für die Fahrt ausleihen. In der Bücherei trifft sie die Bibliothekarin wieder, die sie von einem früheren Besuch auf der Erde kennt. Sie unterhalten sich und Schnucki leiht sich ein Buch aus. Schnucki sucht mithilfe ihres Ortungsprotektors das Raumschiff, da der Außerirdische ihr nicht gesagt hat wo es steht. Dieses führt sie zum Haus der Hauptperson, der sie freundlich hereinbittet. Die Bibliothekarin hat Schnucki ein Ortungsgerät ans Bein angebracht, um immer zu wissen wo sie ist. Dadurch sieht sie, dass sie sich im Haus der Hauptperson befindet und schließt daraus, dass er sie entführt haben mussen. Deshalb stellt sie sich mit einem Gewehr vor sein Haus und wartet bis er herauskommt um ihn zu erschießen. Allerdings schießt sie dabei aus Versehen Schnucki an, als diese aus der Tür tritt. Schnucki überlebt den Schuss. Als die Bibliothekarin sich entschuldigen will, schreit Schnucki sie an und nimmt die Entschuldigung nicht an. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *In dieser Episode gibt es zum ersten Mal einen Vorspann bzw. Intro und auch der Titel der Serie taucht zum ersten Mal auf. *In der Episode findet der Außerirdische eine Mütze. Dies sollte dazu dienen ihn besser von den anderen Charakteren unterscheiden zu können, da Gonis mehrere Charaktere spielt. Allerdings wurde die Mütze in den nächsten Folgen wieder vergessen. *Hier wird zum ersten und einzigen Mal der Vorname des Außerirdischen (Ternan) genannt, wenn Schnucki ihn aus dem Loch ruft. Der Name wurde von Johanisbrot improvisiert. *Dass Schnucki die Bibliothekarin bereits kennt, wurde nur in die Handlung eingebaut um die wahre Begebenheit umsetzen zu können. *Der Ortungsprotektor von Schnucki ist eine Wii-FB und das Ortungsgerät der Bibliothekarin ist ein Nintendo DS Blooper und Drehbuchfehler *Das Superbrot ist in dieser Folge ein Stück Toast. In der ersten Folge war es noch ein Stück Baguette. Das liegt daran, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt des Drehs kein Baguette zur Verfügung hatten. *Der Vater bringt die Drei Fragezeichen CDs zur Bücherei zurück, obwohl die Hauptperson diese der Bibliothekarsfrau ja schon "voll in die Fresse geworfen" hat. Thema Das Thema der Episode war die Nachstellung einer Szene aus dem Film "Ich habe kein Angst". In diesem schießt ein Mann am Ende versehentlich seinen Sohn an, der hinter einem Strohballen hervorkommt. Die Szene wird vom Point of View des Jungen gezeigt, wobei ein schriller Pfeifton erklingt und das Bild sich verzerrt bis es ganz dunkel wird. Gonis und Johanisbrot haben versucht die Szene so gut es ging nachzustellen. Das hohe Pfeifen ist hier Gonis' Stimme, die verzerrt wurde. Wahre Begebenheit *In dieser Episode gibt es gleich zwei Szenen, die auf einer wahren Begebenheit beruhen: **Der Beginn des Gesprächs der Bibliothekarin mit Schnucki (über irgendeinen Vorfall mit der Polizei) wurde exakt so von Johanisbrot mitgehört. **Die Szene, wenn der Vater die CDs zurückbringt, wurde exakt nachgestellt, mit der Außnahme, dass Gonis die CD zurückbrachte und nicht Johanisbrots Vater. Sogar der Preis und das Wechselgeld stimmen mit der Wahrheit überein. Musik *Zu Beginn der Folge ist das Lied "Voice in the wind" von Azimuth zu hören. Es ist wie das Maintheme von DODAK ein reines Klavierstück und stammte von derselben Website für Hintergrundmusik *Wenn der Außerirdische glaubt Schnucki gefunden haben ist der Soundtrack von The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker aus dem Epilog zu hören. Kulturelle Referenzen *In der Episode kommt zwei mal ein Mann vor der die Worte "Ohne Unterschied" immer wieder wiederholt. Die Worte stammen aus dem Lied "Biste Dabei" von Die Prinzen, welches im Vorspann und am Ende auch kurz angespielt wird. In späteren Folgen kommen diese Worte immer wieder vor. *Wenn Schnucki und die Bibliothekarin sich wiedersehen sagt die Bibliothekarin: "Nach all den Jahren, altes Haus." Dies ist ein Zitat aus dem Hörspiel "Benjamin Blümchen als Ritter". *Der Satz der Bibliothekarin "Ich habe immer eine Waffe in meinem Waffenschrank. Darum heißt er auch Waffenschank." wird oft zitiert. AtoO baute ihn beispielsweise in ihrer Trilogie "Memento Mori" ein. Zitate Bibliothekarin: Ich habe dich angeschossen Schnucki: Was? wie kannst du nur? Bibliothekarin: Es tut mir so entsetzlich Leid, bitte verzeih mir Schnucki. Schnucki: Wie kannst du das nur tun? Bibliothekarin: Ich wollte doch den anderen erschießen! Schnucki: Wie kannst du DAS nur tun? Bibliothekarin: Er hat mir CDs in die Fresse geworfen! Schnucki: Wie kannst du das nur tun lassen!?